


Intense Match

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU i guess?, F/F, Fluff, LEWD, Nothing explicit, Yuri, idk what to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Crack ship time again, as learning that both Misaki and Himari are in the tennis clubs at their respective schools gave me this idea.As the two schools decide to hold a friendly competition, Himari and Misaki face off against each other. It becomes more intense than either of them could have expected, and after the match things don't exactly cool down.





	Intense Match

**Author's Note:**

> So... I learned the other day that Misaki is part of the tennis club at Hanasakigawa, and I seem to recall that Himari is in the tennis club at Haneoka. Which gave me the idea of, what if they had a connection during a match against each other? This is not a ship I think I could have imagined in regular circumstances. But I thought it could be a fun one-shot.
> 
> Scorching Ping Pong Girls is my favourite anime, so part of the inspiration came from that in how to do portray the match. Though as tennis and table tennis have their obvious differences, I might not have represented things correctly. I looked up some tennis terms to try to make it more authentic.
> 
> It was fun to write, and I hope it's also fun to read. I can understand if people don't really care for the match, the horniness, or maybe neither. It's not exactly my usual style.

The tennis clubs of Hanasakigawa Girls' High, and Haneoka Girls' High had decided to hold a friendly competition on Haneoka's grounds. No stakes (except school pride perhaps), only to test out one's skill against someone besides their regular practice partners.

Up first were the first-years, and starting out were Okusawa Misaki vs Uehara Himari. Only one set per match. Both clubs had agreed it wasn't necessary to take this too seriously.

 _Okusawa-san, eh? I don't know her that well, but she's the lazy type, I think_ , Himari thought to herself.

 _Hm... Uehara-san's from that other band. She looks rather soft_ , Misaki thought.

 _I guess I shouldn't expect much from this match_ , they both thought.

* * *

It started simply, with Misaki up to serve. Nothing fancy, as she didn't know anything about Himari's playstyle yet. Just because it wasn't serious, didn't mean she shouldn't play properly though. Might get this over with faster that way, so she could go sit down and watch for the rest of the day. Going first had its advantages.

The predictable serve made Himari feel like her guess might be correct. Well, no need to show her hand yet. Just let the ball bounce, and do a regular shot towards the forearm.

A few shots were traded back and forth, until Himari decided to get a little cute. With a light hit she sent a drop shot just over the net. Predictably Misaki went forwards to catch it. Didn't even let it bounce. She seemed light on her feet, if nothing else.

Then into a lob, and the first point should go to Himari. Or so she thought.

 _She caught that?_ Himari thought as she saw Misaki backpedal fast enough to return the ball. It nearly surprised her enough to forget to respond as the ball came flying back her way. Even so, Misaki was now wide open on one side, so she smacked the ball that way, and got the first point anyway. Just not as she had expected.

* * *

Misaki should have been annoyed that she lost the first point, but instead she was intrigued. She hadn't expected any plays like that, at least not this early. Was that Himari's style, then? _No, too early to draw any conclusions_ , she reminded herself. It might have just been to throw her off.

 _Well, if that's how it's going to be_...

The next serve flew, and the next rally started. But before Himari could try anything, Misaki suddenly hit the ball with a slice. It wasn't exactly her speciality, but she was practised enough to make the ball curve, and catch Himari off guard. She caught the ball, but couldn't get enough height on it, and it flew into the net. Misaki allowed herself a smile.

* * *

Himari felt a little annoyed. She was better than that. It was just unexpected. But it was still early enough that they didn't know each other's moves. It was a learning experience. She had to remind herself of that.

 _Let me give you a little taste of what I can do, then_ , she thought, and awaited the next serve.

A handful of shots into the next rally, and she made her move. If Misaki was going with backspin, Himari was going to pull out her top spin. The ball flew towards Misaki, and bounced off of her racket as expected. So all Himari had to do was get into position, and smash! Up one point again.

* * *

 _That was fast_ , Misaki thought. She had not been prepared for the ball flying past her like that. Yet it landed just within bounds before flying off further. That wasn't just a lucky shot. Was that a hint at Himari's true strength? They had barely started, yet she was already starting to feel strangely warm.

The next ball went much the same, and so did the one after that, granting Himari the first game. But Misaki felt like she had almost had it that last time. That was what she got for underestimating her opponent. But Himari shouldn't get too confident about her upper hand.

* * *

Himari couldn't help feeling like she got this. Misaki wasn't able to stop or return her smashes at all. So she continued the assault. But this time Misaki actually caught the smash. Not very well, so Himari closed out the point with a second smash. However it was enough to make her raise an eyebrow.

The next rally she sent another top spin shot, but Misaki changed her tactic, countering it with a slice. However that meant the ball didn't have the same spin force as the first time, so Himari didn't have a problem sending it over the net this time. However, she noticed too late that Misaki had moved forwards, and the backhand volley flew right past her. Her opponent really was quick on her feet.

The satisfied smile on Misaki's face made Himari heat up a little.

* * *

Now that she had figured out how to counter Himari's barrage by not letting her smash in the first place, Misaki was able to win the second game. They shot each other calculating looks as the third game was about to start.

 _What is she going to show me next?_ they both wondered.

* * *

As they were now learning each other better, they were trading blows more equally. The third game went to Himari, but only after going to Advantage.

The fourth game it looked like it was going Misaki's way, but she was getting rather close to the net like in the first game. So Himari decided to try a lob again. Even if Misaki caught it, it might set up an easy return.

But as the ball flew high, Misaki leapt into the air, and revealed that she could smash too, aiming it straight into the half of the court Himari was not in. So the fourth game went to Misaki, leaving them at two each.

* * *

 _What is this girl?_ Himari wondered. She hadn't felt this tested since playing the third years in her club, and they were not even halfway through the set.

She could feel her heartbeat. There was no way was she going to give up yet.

* * *

The ball kept flying back and forth with increasing intensity. The game score stayed close. 3-2 to Misaki. 3-3. 4-3 to Himari. 4-4. Both of them were taking this friendly match increasingly seriously. Too seriously, perhaps.

* * *

_What is_

* * *

_this feeling?_

* * *

_This girl_

* * *

_she makes my heart_

* * *

_beat so fast._

* * *

_I can't hold back_

* * *

_any longer._

* * *

At 6-5 in Misaki's favour, they were both panting heavily. This next game could be the decider, or they could tie it up, and have to continue. Yet as equal as things seemed, Misaki had the edge in stamina. While they were both out of breath, Himari was a little more unsteady.

All they could see now was each other. They had given it their all, far too much had this been a full best of three. It probably spoke to their amateur status that a single set had tired them out this much. Or maybe knowing they had just one set had made them more bold. But with their hearts racing that hard, how could they not want to give it their all?

* * *

Himari refused to let her body hold her back, and went hard at the start. 15-0. 30-0.

Then Misaki clawed it back. 30-15. 30-30.

40-30.

40-40.

Adv - 40.

Equal again.

Misaki pushed up to advantage once more.

* * *

Himari was tired, but she was not about to let it end. This was not going to be the last serve.

Misaki was going for a smash, to try to end it. But Himari knew how to counter those by now.

As Misaki's racket was about to deliver the blow, their eyes locked. And time stopped. Or that was what it felt like. It was as if they stared at each other for an eternity. Seeing the burning flames in each other's gazes.

Then time resumed, Himari stumbled, and the smash connected. Ending the game, the set, and the match.

 _What... was that?_ Himari wondered as she dropped to her knees.

She had lost. That should be frustrating. So why was she feeling so excited...?

Someone was offering her a hand up, and she took it, only seeing who it was after she had already done so. It was warm.

* * *

As the match ended, the cheers of her teammates only barely registered in Misaki's ears. Himari had dropped to her knees, so Misaki hurried over there to help her up.

She had won, but that didn't feel so important at the moment.

As Himari took her hand, she couldn't help noticing how warm it felt. Like it was burning.

"Hey. Good match," Misaki said once Himari was on her feet again.

"Yeah..." Himari said. She was out of breath, but the look in her eyes was not a tired one.

"Um... did you feel..." Misaki wasn't sure what she wanted to ask, but there had been something between them at the very end there.

"I... felt..." Himari said. Their tongues might be failing, but their eyes had a mutual understanding.

"Uehara-san, could you... um... show me the way to..." Misaki tried to think of something.

"Uh, yeah, the toilets, sure," Himari said. That worked. "Come with me, Okusawa-san."

Neither of them really noticed the odd looks they were getting from their teammates and friends as they walked off. But there was the next match to set up, and no reason to stop them.

* * *

As soon as they got through the door, and saw no one was in there, Himari pushed Misaki against the wall, and kissed her hard.

After realising what was happening, Misaki instinctively pushed her away. "W-wait," she said.

Himari gave her a confused look. "You don't want this?" she asked. "I thought that was why you..."

"I..." Misaki wasn't quite sure what she wanted, but their brief lock had felt... good.

Himari took Misaki's hand, and placed it on her chest. "Can you feel how my heart is beating?" she asked.

Misaki absolutely could. That, and more. "Okay, but in here," she said, pulling Himari into a stall, and locking it behind them.

Their lips met again, and they kissed each other feverishly. Hands started roaming, groping and feeling at anything they could find.

Himari discovered Misaki's abs, and firm butt.

Misaki discovered that Himari was indeed soft, but also satisfyingly taut.

More sensitive areas also got explored as they were lost in each other's passion. Even if anyone else came in, the two of them wouldn't notice. Both delicate and lustful moans rose up as they gave in to the fires in their hearts.

* * *

Eventually they both felt spent, and satisfied. Himari was straddling Misaki's lap as she rested against her. Where they had found the extra stamina was anyone's guess. They had no idea how much time had passed. It wasn't like they carried their phones in their sports outfits, or wore watches. That was just asking for something to get broken.

Then it started slowly dawning on them what they had just done.

"Oh..."

"Um..."

Himari managed to push herself back enough to look Misaki in the eyes. "Uh... that was..." she said.

"Yeah, it was..." Misaki responded.

Himari started blushing. "I... I don't normally do stuff like this," she said.

"Mm... me neither," Misaki said.

"It's just..."

"Yeah, I know..."

Neither of them had felt a connection like that before, and it was as if they hadn't been able to help themselves.

"Sorry..." Himari said awkwardly. She had technically been the one who had started it.

"Don't be," Misaki said. "It was... good."

Himari nodded, and they just looked at each for a minute, wondering what to say next.

"Hey..." Misaki was the one who broke the silence. "Maybe this a stupid question considering what we just did... but do you want to go out with me, Uehara-san? I don't want this to be a one-time thing..."

Himari flushed pink, as that made her immediately think about doing it again.

"I-I didn't mean- I meant like-" Misaki stammered out, flustered as she realised what she had implied. "Uh, I mean, not that I'd be against more of- er, but I meant... ugh." She wanted to hide, but that was not currently possible. She was trapped, and looking down just made her bump against Himari's ample bust.

Himari giggled, though her blush didn't exactly ease up. "Of course, yeah, I get you, I think..." She tried to think clearly about this. She had just done... rather indecent things with a girl she barely knew, in a toilet stall at school, because they had both gotten so heated during a tennis match. It had been as if they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. A moment of intense passion. But relationships had probably been based off of worse things, and she couldn't deny that Misaki was very good. In many ways, at many things. "Sure, yes, I'd like that," she said.

"Oh!" Misaki's eyes lit up. "That... that's good," she said, not being able to think of anything else.

"And call me Himari." Himari giggled again. "We... um... should probably clean ourselves up, and head back..." It would be really embarrassing if all the matches were over, but it wasn't like they could just stay here. Even if it was tempting. She gave Misaki another kiss before getting up.

"Yeah, good idea," Misaki agreed. "And... you can call me Misaki, Himari..." she added bashfully.

They did their best to fix their clothes before unlocking the stall, and then made sure they were still alone before they cleaned themselves up as properly as they could. The water felt even colder and more refreshing than usual.

Misaki barely remembered how they got there in the first place. Her mind had been occupied with other things. "Uh... which way?" she asked once they were out in the hallway.

Himari smiled, and took her hand. "This way, Misaki-chan," she said, and started leading Misaki back towards the tennis courts. Making sure to not let go the whole way back. Their hands were still warm against each other, but it felt more gentle than fiery now. More intimate than passionate.

Neither of them were really sure how to explain this to their friends, but they'd worry about that when it came up.


End file.
